Video coding systems may be used to compress digital video signals to reduce the storage resources used and/or transmission bandwidth of such signals. Among the various types of video coding systems, such as block-based, wavelet-based, and/or object-based systems, block-based hybrid video coding systems may be commonly used and deployed. Examples of block-based video coding systems may include international video coding standards, such as the MPEG 1/2/4 part 2, H.264/MPEG-4 part 10 AVC, and VC-1 standards. High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standards may also follow the block-based hybrid video coding framework.